Jose Jodah
Jose Jodah was the original Jojo. He appears in every part of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. He was the sole survivor of Made In Heaven and now roams Morioh in Jojolion Appearance He is tall, white, and an intimidating man. He has a beard that changes based on what his hair color is. His hair color can change at will. He has blue eyes, with a strong face and muscles. After Stardust Crusaders, he has a completely robotic arm due to the attack from Vanilla Ice. He often is seen in a long coat, blue pants, black shoes, and a yellow shirt. After Stardust Crusaders, he wears a black glove over his right hand. Personality He is very noble and headstrong. He often charges into battle, knowing he has a plan. He is smart, using knowledge and street smarts to outwit and defeat opponets. He often joins groups to follow his ancestors. Which included joining the Stardust Crusaders on their journey to Egypt. Along with becoming a member of Buccirati's group, he has shown that he can easily defeat and kill any person he pleases, which includes Diavalo and Enrico Pucci. With his stand, he understands how powerful it is, so he rarely uses it. It is only called out during times of dire need. Instead, he often uses a mix of Hermit Purple, Emperor, and The World as a way of overpowering the enemy. Synopsis History He was born 21 years before the meteor that created stands landed on Earth and found it. He never aged past 21 and roams the world, helping his ancestors. He has seen every part shown in Jojo. This is all he has said of his past. What is known is he became good friends with TonPetty, Dire, and Straights during training them in the art of Hamon. He met Zeppelli and was a friend to him until his demise at the hands of Tarkus. During Phantom Blood, He appeared as an ally of Dire, Straights, and TonPetty. He helped in the fight against Dio Brando, letting Jonathan use Vampire Killer when Dio broke the Luck Pluck sword. During Battle Tendancy, he became a leading figure in the Speedwagon foundation, helping to create Von Stroheim's cyborg body. He helped Joseph with the battle against Ultimate Kars. He then went and created Joseph's hand. Between Battle Tendancy and Stardust Crusaders, he became the owner of the Speedwagon foundation and invested in finding more stand users, like Avdol and Joseph. During Stardust Crusaders, he went with the crusaders to Egypt, and helped figure out the stand abilities of each fight. He fought Vanilla Ice with Polnareff and went out of commision due to a chunk taken out of his right leg and right arm. Between Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable, he made his robotic arm. This can be seen for the rest of the parts, and is still shown in Steel Ball Run. During Diamond is Unbreakable, he joined Jotaro into finding Josuke and stayed in Morioh. He became close friends with Rohan and figured out Cheap Trick's ability. After Kira was killed, he left Morioh to go live in Italy. In Vento Aureo, he joined Passione under Buccirati and helped in the final fight against Diavalo, not using Tiny Dancer in front of anyone, even Buccirati until Chariot Requiem's rampage, where he called it out to grab the arrow. He was the first person to show a requiem stand and saved Polnareff from dying after his first enounter with Diavolo. He also showed the first Requiem stand after Chariot Requiem, in the form of Hermit Purple Requiem. It manifested on his robotic arm and was like a prostetic arm. He used this to throw punches from 40 M away, confusing Diavolo and allowing Giorno to gain Gold Experience Requiem During Stone Ocean, he often stayed with Jotaro and Jolyne and fought against Made In Heaven Pucci, and finally revealed Tiny Dancer. He called requiem, but was wounded before he could attack. Eventually, he healed himself and went to Steel Ball Run, wishing Emporio luck in life. Before Steel Ball Run, he taught Gyro Spin and gave him the steel balls. During Steel Ball Run, he joined the Steel Ball Run, and helped Johnny fight against Funny Valentine, and nearly died to D4C Love Train. But, was moved by Tusk Act 4 and healed himslef with a tumbleweed that was rolling past by using Gold Experience's ability to fill in the hole in his stomach and his right leg from the knee down. He eventually came in a close second in the race, losing to Pocoloco by 2 cm. In between Jojolion and Steel Ball Run, he took the Holy Corpse parts and sent them to across the world. In Jojolion, he lived in Morioh and assited Josuke in fights. He mainly stayed back to observe this universe's stands in a research facility located in Morioh. He won't be seen for weeks at a time. Disclaimer He hasn't told a person that he created the original stand arrow from the meteor. Abilities and Powers Tiny Dancer is his stand. He can hop between the original universe and the SBR universe He doesn't age Requiem Call: He can create requiem stands at will, without the arrow. Robotic Arm: The arm is made from the latest tech at the time, and is constantly being upgraded. It has a range of gadgets, including a gun in the index finger, a deployable shield, and a grappling hook in the arm. Vampire Killer: His katana. He uses this sword throughout most parts. Until Stone Ocean, he would fight at least one person with it. In Stone Ocean, it was destroyed by Pucci during the Whitesnake fight. Hamon: Jose was the person who discovered Hamon and can use it expertly, buut rarely does in Phantom Blood and Battle Tendancy. He has his own special move called Sunrise Zoom Rush Overdrive. Sunrise Zoom Rush Overdrive: Jose's signature Hamon attack. It releases a flurry of Zoom Punches and mixes it with Sunset Yellow Overdrive. This attack allows him to be an incredibly powerful foe from a distance. Gallery | Trivia His stand, Tiny Dancer, would be able to kill Pucci after obtaining Made In Heaven. But, he was wounded before he could do anything. He was the person who found the stand arrows and has most of the arrowheads. He found the Stone Masks after teh Pillar Men's slumber and studied it for years.